You're My Other Half
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Everyone in this world has a soulmate. And how do they know? Well, exactly a week after someone is born, a picture of half-heart appears just above their heart. Each picture has a colour and a unique pathern, and there are only two people in the whole world that has the same picture: you, and your soulmate. Johnlock, hints of mystrade. Not good at summaries, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is EspirituDelMar (EDM) and this is my first Sherlock fic, so please be gentle on me ^_^**

You're my other half

Everyone in this world has a companion, their "other half". A soul mate.

This is a fact known by humanity since their first days on Earth. And the prove was the picture of half of a heart that appears a week after someone is born, just above their real heart.

Each of these pictures, called "guidance" had a color and a unique patterns that only two people in the whole world owned: him/her and their soul mate.

A person never showed their guidance to anyone. That was like showing your own soul, something delicate and completely private. They only showed when they were sure he or she was their soul mate.

But discovering who your soul mate was wasn't easy. Most people died without finding their soul mate, or married with people who wasn't their real soul mate.

The discovering of requires you and him or her being in front of you, your eyes locked in the same room and at the same moment, with no one present. Just you and your soul mate.

If you were lucky and found your mate, your guidance would start to glow, and the half-heart picture will turn to a complete one. Then, and only then, you would feel complete, like if an emptiness you didn't know you had had been filled.

It was something you never forgot, a unique experience that would remain in your mind forever.

* * *

John Watson, at his 32 years, had finally got to the conclusion that he would never find his soul mate. Everyone around him had find his, even his alcoholic sister. But him? He had been trying to find his since he knew about what the picture in his chest meant. He had dated every woman possible, even tried luck at the army (where he got shot-damn his desperation) but nothing came up.

And now here he was, alone in London, living in an army pension, with a psychosomatic limb and needing that thrill, that rush of adrenaline he had grown so addicted to at the war. Pedestrian life wasn't for him.

"Watson? John Watson?"

He turned around and saw his old companion, Mike Stamford. He returned his greeting eagerly, glad to at last find a familiar face.

They chatted for a while about what John had lived in the war and Mike's doings. Then, when they talked about John's stance in London, John said:

"No one would want to share a flat with me"

Mike smirked.

"Funny, you're the second person to tell me that this day"

"Yes? And who was the first?" John asked, curious.

"I'll take you to him"

* * *

When Sherlock had gone to Lestrade's office, he had found him quite busy, in a horrible sense: he had been kissing someone. This wouldn't have disturbed him the sightless if it wasn't because he knew the person he was kissing.

It was his brother, Mycroft Holmes. AKA the British Government.

He had stormed out the Yard, doing his best to delete those unpleasant images from his brain.

Their situation was really clear: they were obviously soul mates. And they had discovered that just a few minutes before he had entered. If he had delayed only ten minutes... he shivered. THAT would have been a real trauma.

So he stormed to St. Bart's. He had to run some evidence for a case and take something he needed for an experiment. And also, being at the lab concentrating in something else would surely erase that...unpleasant situation.

It was there where he was when he heard footsteps outside coming in his direction. Ones were quick and lively, Mike Stamford surely, and the others were heavy. Sherlock could hear the person relaying more weight onto his right leg, so he had a limp in his left one. Interesting.

Then, the door opened and two people entered. One of them was Mike Stamford, as he already knew. The other one was a man in his thirties, two or three years older than him, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, this is different from my time" The stranger commented.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock said, stretching his arm towards him without looking from the microscope. When Mike gave him an excuse (which Sherlock predicted, obviously) the stranger took his own phone out.

"Here, use mine" he offered.

Sherlock looked at him, and when their eyes locked, something travelled between them. The feeling was strange, nothing neither of them had felt before.

"Thank you" Sherlock said, reacting and masking his confusion with ease. He took the phone and began texting.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked, not looking away from the phone.

"Sorry, what?" John asked, shocked.

"I said Afghanistan or Iraq"

"Afghanistan, how could you know that?"

"I use to play the violin at late hours" Sherlock said, ignoring his question "I also spend days without talking, would that bother you?"

John blinked, confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Potential flat mates should know the worst of each other"

That left John in a shocked silence.

"Well, I have to go, I think I left my riding crop in the morgue. I'll wait for you to see the flat at 5:30 tomorrow afternoon"

And with that, Sherlock started to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by the authoritive voice of the army doctor.

"Wait" John said "We have just met and we're going to share a flat? We don't know anything about each other, I don't know the address, I don't even know your name"

"I know that you're an army doctor recently come from Afghanistan. You've got a brother that cares for you, but you don't want to go to him because of his alcoholic problems and that you're currently looking for a flat mate. I think that would do"

With that Sherlock turned around and went through the door. Then, he suddenly popped his head in and said:

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and the address in 221B Baker street. Afternoon!" He winked and left, leaving behind an stunned army doctor.

"Yes, he's always like that" Mike commented.

* * *

The next day, John went to see the flat. Even thought it was a total mess (was that a real skull?!) John loved it from the moment he entered.

He was about to comment on it when they locked eyes, feeling that bizarre connection again.

"There's another bedroom upstairs in case you would be needing two"

That sentence broke the moment and John turned to, saying that of course they'll be needing two. Sherlock smirked and turned to the door, where a man was entering in the same moment.

"Anything new?" Sherlock asked.

"Remember the man didn't left notes?" The man asked.

"Yes"

"This time did"

Something like a spark shone in Sherlock's eyes for the brief of the moments, and then he said that he would be following them with a serious voice.

When the man had left, Sherlock began to talk enthusiastically, giving a kiss and saying something about Christmas. Then, he strolled through the door, shouting John to make himself comfortable and not to wait for him.

John sat down on an armchair, and shouted at when she mentioned his leg, apologizing profusely afterwards.

"So you're an army doctor"

John turned around to find Sherlock leaning against the doorframe. They locked eyes and there was that spark again.

"Yes I am"

"Any good?"

"Very good"

"Seen lots of horrors I suppose"

"Yes I did. Enough for a lifetime"

"Want to see some more?"

Johns blood rushed with excitement. as he answered.

"Oh God yes"

**How did you find it? This was first meant to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so I added another chapter that will be posted soon.**

**Review please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this is short, but really I don't know how to make this longer; the conditions I gave to discover your soul mate gives me very little room to move… ironic how your own words can turn against you -_-v**

**So I decided to add another condition: you don't need to lock gazes only, but joining your left hands together, the ones nearer to where your heart is. That way I can prolong this a little longer… and maybe I could do a little Mystrade one-shot telling you how they discovered that they were soul mates. Will you like that? :)**

The case was finished. During the course of those days, John had marveled about his flat mate's intelligence (it was just incredible how he could deduce his whole life with a look), followed a cab through the streets of London (without having to use his cane!), had been kidnapped by Sherlock's archenemy (who turned out to be his brother), moved to Baker street and shot a cabbie to save Sherlock's life (that damnly brilliant bastard should have known better than to take that pill! He really was an idiot)

Yes, you may find all this crazy (especially the kidnapping and the shooting a cabbie part, though if you ask John about the last one he'll deny it vehemently), but while all this was happening, John had felt like if his life had a purpose again. Oh, how he had missed that rush of adrenaline he grew so accustomed, and addicted lately, in the army. He had never felt so alive since then. He needed that like a user needed his hit. And for the first time since he got shot, he had found the only person who gave it to him: Sherlock Holmes.

So, will John stay with him and never move out or find another flat mate?

The answer was pretty simple. Obvious, like Sherlock would say.

Oh God, yes.

* * *

Sherlock felt... happy. For the first time he was feeling an strange happiness which had nothing to do with The Work or the thrill of solving a case.

It was because, for the first time in his life, he had got someone who wouldn't leave him. At least, not immediately.

Sherlock was slightly impressed that the man known as John Watson had followed him without a single protest, even when he had left him in the crime scene (not that he cared about that, in fact he didn't understand why normal people found that annoying. He just knew that it had annoyed a lot the army doctor by doing that. And he still had done what Sherlock had asked once he got to the flat)

But then Sherlock had turned to be totally and fully surprised when John Watson didn't only turned down the money his brother had offered him to spy on him, but also had killed a man to "save" him (Yes, "save", because he was completely sure that he had took the right pill). It was the first time that someone had done something like that for him (and without being paid by his annoying brother), so he had felt...somewhat...thankful (something he wasn't accustomed to).

Yes, John Watson was an incredible man, someone who in the course of a few days had showed him that he couldn't deduce him completely. What at first seemed like plain, normal, boring man with sibling problems and an adrenaline addiction, only useful because of his medical knowledge (with him Sherlock wouldn't have problems with forensics anymore), turned out to be a very interesting puzzle, one he was having a hard time trying to figure out.

A week later, he gave up on the task. If he figured him out, John Watson will be one more boring person, and he would got bored of him soon, losing his first and only friend. And he would be alone again. He had thought that alone protected him, but John Watson had shown him that the pleasure of having someone to talk to, and that actually talked you back (that was the only defect of his skull), praising you for your deductions (the first one to do that, actually), was incredible.

So he came to a decision: John Watson would be the only puzzle he would never resolve. Ever.

**Well, I know this haven't got much in common with the soul mate's AU thing, but I think this works somehow. Any way, now that I have given the touching condition thing, I can extend the story a lot. So tell, me, would you like anything special to happen in the next chapter? I you do, please say so! I'm open to ideas :)**

**Please keep sending reviews! Reviews motivate me and give me the force to continue writing ^_^**

**By the way, NOTE TO JAWNLAWNK: Sorry to place this here, but a reviewer called Jawnlawnk (I think it's spelled like that) had asked me to be my beta, and I would like to tell them that I would absolutely love that :) So, as he/she doesn't have an account here, please contact me (anyone in fact-if you'd read my profile you'll know that I love doing cooperative fics with anyone, as well as making friends all over the world, so if you want a chat call me XD) in espiritudelmar34 "arroba" (you know, that "a" inside of something like a circle; ffn won't let me write it) gmail . com.**

**To make it clear: espiritudelmar34 "arroba" gmail . com**

**Take out the spaces and place that a inside of a circle where it puts "arroba" and you have it. Any doubts, PM me and I'll see how I do it ok? ^_^**

**And finally, I'd like to thank every one who had at least read it. I've found out that people from 25 COUNTRIES HAD READ THIS FIC! Incredible for me! So thanks to everyone! :)**


End file.
